Watermelon
by Carriedreamer
Summary: Contest prize for Yosuehere:: Blossom knows it can never happen... but there's nothing wrong with "looking" at the Green Rowdyruff football star... or those Grecian abs of his. [ Blossutch ]


**A/N:**

 _Hello lovelies! I know this likely will come as a shock to you but you have not misread- this is indeed a "Blossutch" fic from the mind of Carriedreamer XD - How this will go- well y'all decide XD Enjoy!_

 _Contest prize for the great PPG artist:_ **Yosuehere (** _if you haven't seen their work then you simply need to) - Enjoy lovely!_

* * *

 **"Watermelon"**

 **-o-**

Blossom Utonium had always had a sweet tooth. Especially in times of stress- oh then her wallet would weep in agony and her credit card sob as mounds upon mounds of candy would infiltrate it's usually guarded depths.

And of course, the moment the school bell rang for the final time would her ever present lollipop be popped right back in her mouth.

Some of her peers chose nicotine. She chose sugar. Blame her genetic make-up if one so wished.

It was a terrible habit. Absolutely _horrendous_. Blossom of course knew this, but she also was still _human_ – thank you so very much.

As a human Blossom was allowed certain… vices. It was only natural. Her addiction to sugar- perfectly natural. Her somewhat petty habit of purposely not cleaning out the pencil sharpener and leaving someone to have no choice but to use the archaic wall sharpener – heh heh- yes very much a vice and… well….

This… whole bad habit of her's… very… vice like….yes.

She popped her sucker back into her mouth. Mmm, green apple.

"TWO STEP- THREE STEP- 42! HIKE!"

Mmm… jock.

Blossom Utonium of course knew that this entire situation was absolutely- positively _ludicrous._ She was insane, not of sound mind, perhaps even a bit off a kook.

But she also- do pardon her French- didn't give a _shit._

She was a young woman. She was a young woman with needs and despite a certain someone in her school continually under the impression she was a "cold fish"- tch, took one to know one- unemotional and ill-mannered prick, he did so need to discover the wonders of a comb and a hairbrush (especially if he wanted his infatuation with a certain happy go lucky ball of sunshine to actually gee- _work out_ )

But here she was musing again, well more like an inner ranting- back to the business at hand. Well, maybe not _business_ \- she had enough of that in her life and ever packed schedule but perhaps more this was…. _Pleasure._

Mm, yes. Pleasure. Happiness- a highlight of an otherwise dull life comprised of doing perfectly in school ( which _did_ actually get boring believe it or not) and then fighting the same endless legions of evil and "villainy" that plagued Townsville because…. They were bored?

No seriously, that had been the only answer they'd ever received and Blossom still wasn't sure if she was one hundred percent okay with the whole- "monster isle" debacle and they're being used as…. Almost a sort of monster induction test- or hazing.

Seriously, it seemed like it was like juvenile college hazing for monsters and again- Blossom wasn't sure how happy she was about it-… oh never mind. Forget those thoughts.

Mm…. forget those thoughts indeed.

Now Blossom wasn't a fan of the "cliché"- in fact it was rather annoying. Especially when the "cliché" in her case was as previously stated, an unemotional prick who wasn't that attractive in any case and…. they looked too uncannily alike and just… as Buttercup would say.

Ew.

But _this_ specimen on the other hand… oh yes. Ooooh yes.

Was Blossom technically in _theory_ supposed to be at the library with Robin aiding her friend with studying for that large test like she'd promised a week ago…?

…. Maybe.

But…

"Oy! Jojo watch it man!"

The football went flying out but the hand that caught it did so with nary a tremble or a side glance. So nonchalantly…. Mesmerizing.

Butch Jojo was the exact opposite of whom Blossom Utonium was supposed to find… interesting. He was uncouth, far too loud at the lunch table, swore like a sailor and was…crude in his humor choices.

But he had the abs of a Grecian God and the biceps of any woman's most lurid and unspeakable dreams.

… Not Blossom's of course. Never Blossom's.

But she had _heard_ of tales of this man's…exploits so to speak. His expertise. The power of that flashing white smile- it could bring any girl to her knees and make their undergarments melt away as if by nothing but the sheer heat of his presence and…

He jumped up and caught the ball once more. Oh….God-.

 _CRUNCH_

…Well there went that lollipop… damn it. She was doing it again.

And so was he…. One flick of his wrist and off the over shirt went, revealing nothing but his sleeveless white undershirt and those… iron arms… the ripples in those huge muscles just…

 _You know you shouldn't touch…._

Blossom really _should_ have been in that library doing her…whatever homework she was supposed to be doing alongside studying with Robin and _not_ lingering by the football field near the end of practice so to….speak but….

He had this…habit of showing off to the girls who were _openly_ showing their eagerness to strip later and share his bed and he'd choose usually one of them and… those abs…those arms… just… just…

 _You shouldn't want to touch…._

She chewed her lip now that her sweet treat was gone. Chewed it like candy, his hand went grazing through those thick raven locks and that smile flashed in her direction and- wait- _her's!?_

It wasn't as if he would _ever_ show… some sort of interest in _her_. No she was too… too….

 _Badum. Badum. Badum(!)_

He was walking toward her… oh God had she not hidden herself enough- what was she supposed to say? What was she doing here?! Um… well she uh- this was a shortcut! YES! That was it! This was just a…. A-A-A-!

The giggle was loud and… obnoxious. Blossom recognized it as the blonde who had been hanging around the locker rooms with thirsty eyes and overpainted lips lately and… Sigh.

Of course. Not a surprise but…of course.

Not that it was a problem. Or that Blossom cared but….

Her phone buzzed once again- ah yes. Time to head to the library then wasn't it? Back to reality.

The high pitched giggling followed by deeper husky rumbles of male laughter grew fainter as she walked away before she unwrapped another lollipop and popped it into her mouth.

… _Mmm…. Watermelon._

 _I know I shouldn't touch…_

 _I know I shouldn't want to touch…_

 _But oh how I_ _ **want**_ _to touch._

 **Fin**


End file.
